Opposedtale (Undertale AU) Outdated
by Cutixemma
Summary: One of Undertale Alternate Universes. An abused child fall down to the underground and must stop the evil king and queen, Asgore and Toriel, from hunting her down to death before it was too late. WARNING: Have spoilers on characters AND some topics about abuse and suicide. Sorry, but this is outdated. Rewriting the story right now.
1. Chapter 1 - The Ruined Mother

**Opposedtale (Undertale AU) Chapter 1 - The Ruined Mother**

Have you ever heard of many wonderful stories of a human befriending many monsters? If it is a yes, then you must have known the lovable characters and one bad person very well. There are a lot of alternate universes of this world as well, whether they are similar or different. And no, I'm not telling you to look up for all of these 'alternate universes'. I'm just telling you so that you know many people had many ideas to create something new for this game.

In this alternate universe, however, is a bit more tragic than the rest of them. Maybe, or maybe not. But this world had a tragic human named Frisk, and this kid happened to be abused by their psychopathic parents. Wait, did I say 'their'? Well, of course! Frisk have no gender, so it's up to you to decide whether this little child is a boy or a girl. Wait a minute, this gender is ambitious. Okay then, I think of Frisk as a little girl if that makes some of you happy.

Just like other worlds, this story had a backstory of a war in between humans and monsters. The humans actually had a good reason to trap the monsters underground via the barrier that needed seven human souls to break through. And that is the king and the queen. They had very bad intentions on harming humanity, because of the fact that humans are stronger than monsters with their determination. Monsters cannot have determination with their magical state as much as humans with their physical state because if they used too much determination, magic cannot handle them and therefore, monsters can melt to death. When monsters die, unlike humans, their body immediately turn into dust and their soul may sweep away to nowhere. That is why the king and the queen wanted to take over the world, but luckily, the situation is solved by trapping them underground.

Back to the topic. Frisk is a very depressed girl due to her horrible history with such bad parents that she had. Because of this, she attempted suicide by falling down the big hole located in MT. Ebott. Unfortunately, her plan failed. She landed on an area of golden flowers, which avoided death for some reasons.

The dirty girl with a grey no-sleeved T-shirt, torn black shorts and black shoes found herself on the flowers, wondering how she survived. "What am I doing here?" she thought as she stood up and walked somewhere in a strange place she doesn't know. As she walked through the purple door, she saw a yellow flower with a face in front of her. The flower happened to looked physically abused as well.

"I hate Mommy and Daddy," the flower mumbled. "I had been their slave for ten years, and I used to have a good friend that got sick and died because of them. Now look at me, I'm just a flower with no soul."

"Hey, you're the not only one hating your parents," Frisk told him, walking towards him.

The flower felt a familiarity from the human. "Chara, is that you?"

"No, my name is Frisk," she introduced herself. "I fell down here after all the abuses I had from family."

"Oh, wow!" the flower exclaimed in surprise. "We both shared the same history. You're very similar to Chara when I first saw you here."

Frisk didn't feel anything weird from a talking flower, as she watched cartoons before. She thought talking flowers were real anyway. "So what is your name, little flower?"

"My real name is Asriel," he said truthfully, "but being in this form, I called myself 'Flowey' instead."

"I'll call you Flowey then," said Frisk with a smile, although there was still signs of sadness in her eyes. Well, most of the times, she had her eyes closed.

Flowey never felt a compassion from a stranger before. Before this time, he couldn't feel any emotions at all due to having no soul. The only thing he had was determination injected from someone, but he didn't know who did it. He felt some remaining happiness with his compassion, so he decided to be her friend.

Before he could even say something to his new friend, out of the blue, a loud stomp came out. "Oh no!" Flowey became terrified upon hearing that. Turning to face his back, a tall, messed-up looking goat woman with short horns, left horn being cut off, and one-quarter of long-sleeved white dress ripped with the outside sleeveless blank purple dress, appeared right at the door with a menacing look, red sore eyes and sharp fangs. The child was confused at first until the angry goat ran to both of them like a bull.

" **WHO DARES TO COME INTO MY RUINS!?** " her voice boomed, making poor Flowey and Frisk shook like jelly.

The human reluctantly raised her right hand and ended up having the palms whipped very hard by the beast. She yelped in pain with tears released from her eyes that just got eyelids opened.

"Don't hurt her!" Flowey begged the woman. "She got abused by her parents! She didn't do anything bad!"

"Hmph, so what?" The woman sneered at the flower shorter than her. "I did the same with you as well, so that makes no difference, Asriel my son. But the worst part is, she's part of the humanity, so she deserved what she had from me!"

"Flowey, that's your mother!?" cried Frisk.

Flowey looked saddened with her reaction. "I'm sorry you have to hear that."

"Now you two naughty children stay where you are while I prepare some little things to make the human stay at the room," the woman reminded them and walked off to the door as nothing happened.

"Who is she, anyway?" the girl asked.

"Toriel, the queen of all monsters," Flowey explained. "She, along with her husband, had a wicked plan of separating each other to capture a human easily. She wants me to follow up the plan of the destruction of humanity, but when I met Chara, I knew it in my heart that not all humans are bad. But my parents refused to listen to me, so from then on, they kept hurting me and my best friend with a lot of dangerous weapons."

Frisk carried Flowey to have him wrapped around her untidy hair so he can still see around. As they walked to the door and ruins, they saw a lot of monsters feeling pity for the flower. Their conversation continues. "So what happened to you after turning into a flower?"

"When I was dead, the dust of my remaining body went onto a flower and I got injected with determination, meaning I got the ability to SAVE and RESET. But sadly, I don't want to use that, as that is cruelty. When you use that ability, it feels like you are playing god, like controlling this 'game' you are playing. Even without emotions, I stayed true to myself and never use that power at all. For the sakes of all good people in this underground and outside the underground."

Frisk understood what Flowey meant about his determination. That was only because she read science fiction of time-travelling. Then she asked him one important question.

"How can I escape from these ruins that have that crazy Toriel?"

Flowey tried to think of a plan that would make it work. "We need to be quiet and go downstairs to the door that leads us to Snowdin. But we need to be quick before she caught us into the locked room."

Just as he said that, all the monsters that pity him became horrified. Froggit hopped to the human and told Flowey that it would be impossible since Toriel already prepared her trap on the human.

"Oh god!" Frisk panicked. "What are we going to do now?"

"I have no idea now….." Flowey whispered.

Just as another stomp was heard, everybody in the ruins screamed in terror, knowing Toriel was going to torture Frisk. Flowey tried to look around for a hiding spot and there were only leaves.

"Quick, hide under those red leaves," Flowey ordered Frisk.

They hid under the red leaves, making them look like a big pile of leaves. Just as Toriel arrived, everybody became quiet.

Toriel looked around in suspicion. "Why were you idiots screaming? And where's that _little slob_ and my dumb flower!?"

The monsters tried their best to not looked scared, but shook a little as their fear was uncontrollable.

Toriel examined the faces of the innocent animals around her. As she saw one of the monsters shaking, she came to him as the speed of sound.

"Are you hiding something, _eyeball creep_?" She asked with her deadly scare on his eyeball body that had his pupils shrink as a sign of fear.

"I'm not hiding anything!" Loox lied, trying to keep a secret from Frisk and Flowey hiding under the leaves.

As Flowey was hearing Toriel's grunts outside the pile of leaves, he noticed Frisk's shivering. "Howdy, girl. Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm not feeling good," Frisk said honestly. "What if she find us under these leaves?"

"Don't worry, Frisk," Flowey cheered her up, "we have to stay under these leaves so she won't find us. I promise."

But Frisk didn't feel delighted as she kept hearing Toriel yelling at the other monster.

" _ **Bad dog**_!" She told the tiny dog that just took her cell phone. She moved her sleeves from waist to shoulder, revealing muscles. "If you chew that thing, I'll have no other choice!"

Monsters nagged the annoying dog to give the cell back to the queen, but he refused and chew it like a bone anyway.

Toriel summons huge fires on both hands. "Alright, YOU ASKED FOR IT!"

She charged a big fire blast at the white dog, burning his fur black and cellphone melted from his mouth, making him unable to bark. Finally, he turned into dust that got swept by the howling wind. Monsters quickly ran away from the real Monster to avoid more deaths upcoming.

"I will get you another time round, human!" She expressed with anger as she walked away again.

As she finally went back to her house, Flowey and Frisk got out of the pile with some leaves stuck on the rough hair. "You need a shower, Frisk," Flowey noted on the way her hair looks.

"Family issues, once again….." Frisk responded with irritation. "By the way, let's escape the ruins."

As Frisk ran into Toriel's home, she commented on how dark and haunting the house looked. It seemed to had been decorated with weapons and knifes. Knowing that this fits the nature of Toriel send chills down her spine. Flowey told her to focus on the plan and she agreed.

She slowly opened the door to not get the attention from the murderous goat. There were the same decorations, only with more disturbing picture frames of screaming children on each of the seven photos. Looking at all these images, Frisk ran outside to the dead black tree to puke on it because she couldn't handle all these gorey things in the house. Flowey, of course, knew she didn't like them, considering her age and family history.

She still had her confidence anyway. She went inside the house again and ignored the creepy view of the house. She saw what Flowey told her; the stairs to the basement. She quietly tiptoed to the stairs so Toriel won't notice them. Just as she reached the final step of the stairs, she ran to the door as fast as possible.

 _"I can make it! I can run away from her!"_

As she reached the door, all of a sudden, the same insane beast happened to already be at the exit door with keys. Frisk backed off herself from being near the queen and she was upset on her plan being unsuccessful.

"Running away from your new mother, eh?" Toriel questioned Frisk's intention with a grin on her face. "I see that you and Asriel were hiding under those leaves just so you could escape me? Hearing Asriel's voice, I went on playing your game so I could catch you two losers to teach you a lesson about _'secret society'_."

"I am NOT your daughter, beast of the beast!" Frisk shouted at her with confidence.

"That doesn't matter," Toriel snapped. "What matters is that I have you now. Go to your room, or else I burn you two into little pieces. Two choices only, so think NOW!"

Frisk couldn't believe her ears. The plan was going well until it went downhill from the woman's intelligence. She was given only two choices and she didn't want to die with her newfound friend. She instantly gave up and chose the decision of going to her 'room'.

Time goes by when Frisk was locked inside her room that got scratches on the walls that were rather colourful. Flowey felt bad about his mother ruining his plan to escape. He then looked at Frisk leaning against the wall at the corner, playing with the toys found in the box for a while.

"I'm sorry that the plan failed," Flowey apologised while being concerned about Frisk's state. "Maybe I can come up with a better pla-"

"What's so good about your plan?" Frisk interrupted him with a sigh of dismay. "We're trapped here. There's no way we would get out of here."

But Flowey smiled idealistic. "I already have a great idea! I can absorb myself into the ground so I can dig to somewhere else in this house!"

"Toriel will see you and cut you off like a real plant," Frisk declined his new plan.

"Trust me, Frisk," Flowey winked. "I can sneak around to get the keys."

"Fine," Frisk agreed unwillingly. "Do what you must do."

Flowey inserted himself to the ground to transport somewhere. First, he checked Toriel's room to search for her keys. He opened all the cupboards with his beanstalk vines, only to find nothing but weapons and knifes. He then checked what was in the book and they were written in nonsensical words. Second, he checked the room next door and checked everything he could. There were no furnitures at all. Third, he checked the kitchen. He smelled smoke around him, which he tried to prevent himself from suffocation by transporting to the living room.

He dug himself up near the couch Toriel sat on reading magazines… about weapons. Flowey avoided looking at the gruesome magazine as he was finding the keys. Somehow, the keys were under the couch, but the couch was squeezed by her weight. Flowey tried to get the keys out of the couch with his vine, but it requires more strength, much to his frustration. He kept doing it many times until Toriel got up to put her magazine away.

"Let's see how that little brat is doing," the murderer said by self as she walked to the hallway.

"Golly," Flowey expressed in panic, "she's going to check into Frisk's room. If she hurt her, I'm dead!"

Flowey quickly took her keys and transport back into the room to warn Frisk about Toriel.

"Quick, hide the keys somewhere," Frisk told him, which he did so by hiding it inside the toys box with growing vines. But before he could even get his vine out of the box, Toriel already unlocked the door with the other key to check on the children.

"You two are having fun with little toys, huh?" Toriel asked, glaring at a shocked Flowey staying stiff with vine on the toy box. "I bet you do, because in my first session with you, I will enjoy hearing pain and torture from the human instead. Good day, Asriel and see you in hell, _dirt_!"

As she locked the door again, Frisk and Flowey sighed in relief. "Okay, Flowey," whispered Frisk, "this is your chance of releasing both of us to Snowdin."

"I'll unlock the door at this side," Flowey whispered back. "This time, we need to be _real_ quiet on sneaking to the door."

Flowey got his vine out the box still holding the key and unlocked the door. He slowly opened the door with Frisk following his lead. Flowey told Frisk that he would transport himself to the door while Frisk sneak to the door alone.

Things had been going on very well. Frisk sneaked down the stairs and walked faster to the door without making any noise. Seeing Frisk's arrival made Flowey glad that she didn't get caught by an insane goat this time round.

"Thank goodness you are safe," Flowey said gleefully. "Now let's bust this door open and we're out."

 _ **"Not so FAST!"**_

"Oh, for the love of god, WHY!?" Frisk groaned in boredom.

Toriel came back again, this time with flames on her hands that were stronger than her previous times. "You will get this as a thank you for disobeying my rules, _young jerk_ ," Toriel said in sarcasm. "Now die."

Flowey looked back at his mother in rage. "You made a big mistake, mom! If you want to get Frisk like my old friend, then I have no choice."

Flowey's face turned more demonic with sharp teeth that was used to bite a person. Flowey stretched himself as a vine to bite Toriel's waist that caused her to deactivate her attack.

" _Arrgh!_ " Toriel shouted in agony. "How could you do this to me, my son!?"

As Flowey looked up to his monsterous mother, his face transformed into another face. His face was now a goat face who was supposedly Asriel in his past time as a regular child.

"You did all the wrong thing with Father in the first place!" Asriel scolded her for her wrongdoings. "You're not supposed to kill innocent people like Chara, the six children and Frisk. Now that Chara is gone and I'm a flower, I shall seek revenge on my own family by giving you a taste of your OWN medicine!"

Toriel still had a big grin on her face, as if she never believe him. "You will regret this, my own son! My husband, Asgore, is stronger than me, so there's no way that foolish fool would escape out of the barrier since she's the seventh and last human fallen down to have her soul used to break it in the underground!"

Flowey's face shifted into his original face as he looked back at Frisk. "Go on without me, Frisk," he ordered her. "I don't have a soul, so I can still come back for you. See you soon, dear friend!"

As one of his vines closed the door, Frisk had her ear against the wall to listen to the other side of the door. All she heard was a lot of screaming coming from Toriel as she was squeezed with the vines. "Farewell, Flowey. See you soon," Frisk waved at the door. As she was done with the door, she ran towards the long hallway that grew lighter as she went on.

As she reached the end of the hallway, she approached a tall, large door coloured violet in front of her. As she opened to door to Snowdin, light shines through the door and everything went white.

 **End of Chapter 1.**

 **Undertale by Toby Fox**


	2. Chapter 2 - New Guardian

**Opposedtale (Undertale AU) Chapter 2 - New Guardian**

Frisk found herself in a snowy place with a long way to the bridge with trees side by side that had no leaves. She walked towards it with strange sounds coming from the cold wind. There wasn't any obstacle in her way, making the travel more creep as she moved on. As she reached the bridge, she got blocked by the wooden gates that wouldn't let anyone pass through it unless a person was very, very thin to go through.

Then, a sound came out behind her, as she turned around in fright to see who was there.

"Don't hurt me, beast!" Frisk yelled, referring to the woman, Toriel, who was about to attack her before Flowey stopped her from doing so.

There weren't anyone around at all…. until there was someone that shocked her as she turned back to the bridge. This someone was a humanoid fish with a red hair that got mostly dyed with pink and gills that were coloured from pink to red. She wore a hot pink strap dress with a left-strapped outer light pink shirt that had the red text, accompanied with red sprinkles, saying 'I ❤️ Humans'. Her right eye had normal red eye and yellow eye sclera while her left eye had a yellow eye with two heart shapes coloured pink and red acting as the eye pupil. She also wore a high-heeled hot pink shoes with the flat bottom coloured ginger.

"Hello there, child!" The fish greeted Frisk. "Are you lost?"

Frisk had never seen a fish under winter before nor even had colourful fashion. She wondered why she didn't wear a sweater under cold temperature. But considering that fishes were cold-blooded, she went on anyway.

"Hi, miss," she greeted back. "No, I'm not lost. I just ran away from that crazy goat monster."

The fish gasped, then turned serious on knowing about that goat woman. "Oh, that queen of the monsters, Toriel! Always on killing spree of humans that fall down to the underground," she reflected. "These royals are up to no good and it is up to me to fix that!"

Frisk raised her eyebrow on her purpose. "So, you wanted to help me escape?"

"Well, duh!" The fish replied with a gesture of raising her her shoulders and hands, as if it was a shrug. "I have a very good heart! I believe in humanity! I will-" But then, she stopped saying that sentence as she forgot her manners of introducing oneself to another. "Oh, excuse my manners, I was more focused on my destiny then saying my name out! My name is Undyne. Sounds familiar? A pun of 'undine' and 'undying'. But hey, it sounds more like 'Diane' to me, and it's a human name! But still, I like to be called 'Undyne'."

Frisk felt so strange when looking at Undyne's _funny_ behaviour. "C'mon, a fish that is overly-cheerful? That have a good heart? What is life?" she thought in confusion.

Undyne had happened to be a psychic. "Wow, you never heard of a sea-creature being cheerful and kind-hearted? Have you ever heard of a show? You know….who lives in a pineapple under the sea?"

Frisk shook her head, still being mazed. "Nope. Never heard of that."

"Hmph!" Undyne scoffed at her lack of knowledge. "Kids who never heard of that show. It's one of the most well-known kids show from late 90s! Welp, I can show that series with old Seasons once in awhile."

Frisk, being too sensitive, looked down on being mocked. "Okay, I'll rather be dead by now."

Undyne quickly realised what she had done. She tried to cheer Frisk up. "No, child! Suicide is never the answer. There are some people who care about you. I bet your Mommy is looking for you now."

"My parents hurt me a lot," Frisk screamed with darkened bags under her eyes. She couldn't take the pain anymore. "I do not deserve to live on with cruelty! I had enough of these cruel people!"

Undyne's eyes widen. She didn't really knew she was talking to an abused child. She never approach humans like Frisk before. "I am so sorry!" she apologised. "I never met suicidal people like you before. Guess my words were way too _harsh_."

But Frisk broke down in tears. She really couldn't handle her feelings. Undyne hugged her to calm her down, shushing her softly and said "It's okay." in a motherly way. Undyne checked to see how the child was feeling. Before she could say anything, it was interrupted by another Monster that came by to see his partner.

"Un-Undyne…...why are you sitting down…...with a strange looking monster?" the short, wide skeleton asked. His white eyes shook to represent his quietness and shyness. He wore a white tank top and a short black boxer with blue line by sides. He also wore bright blue beach slippers and a blue towel on his shoulders that show how much he exercised. He had a visible mouth that could open despite being a skeleton, which had a blue tounge. He was just panting with sweats as soon as he reached his destination.

"Oh, there you are, sweet, chubby and cute assistant," Undyne greeted him with a smile. "Look! It's a human."

The skeleton jumped in horror. "A-a-a-a HUMAN!?" His voice shook and yelled at the same time. "What if my brother sees her!? Oh-oh….oh I'm in trouble now….."

"I'll take care of that," Undyne assured him. "Uh, child," she told Frisk," can you introduce yourself to me and this helpful and hardworking assistant of mine?"

"Frisk," the child presented herself to the two monsters.

"Hi….." the skeleton greeted by simply holding up his left hand in a wimpy way.

"That's all?" Undyne asked the skeleton in concern. "C'mon, say your name. She won't bite."

"I'm…..I'm….." He said, but it faded into mumbles.

"Uh, Frisk. He is rather timid when it comes to meeting strangers," Undyne reminded her. "He isn't very confident with introductions." She looked back at her partner and encouraged him to speak louder.

"Ooooh….okay….then….." The skeleton nodded slowly. "I'm….the skeleton…"

Undyne raised her eyebrow. His name isn't 'The Skeleton'.

"Okay, proper introduction!" She took over his place. "He's Sense the Skeleton."

"What!? It's Sans the Skeleton!" He corrected her in irritation.

Undyne giggled. "Well, now you learned his name. Too easy. Now Sans, have some fun with Frisk while I'll make strawberry cake for her!"

As she walked through the wide bars, Frisk stared at her in shock.

"She knew that I loved strawberry cakes!?" She asked in a dumbfounded manner.

"...Undyne is just being herself….." Sans replied, still having no confidence on talking to a stranger. "Well, do you eat that flavoured cake?"

"No," Frisk responded in sadness. "I asked my Father to buy me a strawberry cake once. But I got 10 whips as a payback."

"Oh my goodness, what kind of a parent….would raise you like that?" Sans shook in horror.

"That's how the world works," Frisk looked down on the ground.

"Oh….my…..you do not really deserve that…..I wished I could help…." he said.

"I appreciate your help, Sans….." Frisk thanked Sans for no reason.

"No….thank Undyne for that….. She does everything she could do to help people. She had done charities to raise up funds for monsters who do not have enough money, makes sure the money value of an item is right based on it weight, even set up proper educational schools for children. Undyne is full of inspiration and is loved by everyone who opposed the evil royalty's plan. They even wished for her to become president. She also hired me as an assistant to help check on everything she put according to plan," he told Frisk.

"What do you do, aside from helping Undyne as an assistant?" Frisk asked.

"I worked as a coolie. I would usually be paid by Undyne during coolie jobs. Well…..the pay for the coolie job is twice the job as an assistant, since it requires a lot of strength and hard work. I don't have enough sleep, but I'm fine with it."

"You're a workaholic! It is too weird to meet a skeleton who loves to work a lot!" Frisk concluded.

"Yup….." Sans nodded, coming back to his nervous state. "Wow, I never thought of talking to a stranger until….this day…."

"We're basically friends now," Frisk smiled. "It's nice to get to know each other. Man, I wouldn't really want to come back home. I want to stay at a place where everyone is nice to me."

"...Aside from the king and the queen, you can stay here….." Sans said, then became worried. "Just….watch out for my brother….."

Frisk became curious. "What's wrong with your brother?"

"Papyrus…..he's one of the Royal Guards, so he will capture you," Sans replied frighteningly.

"That sound like a fun name," Frisk commented.

"He's no fun, he's very **SCRICT**! He will follow whatever is given to him. He doesn't care if you're a tragic child. He just….capture you in any shape…..." Sans explained in anxiety.

"What does he look like?" Frisk asked.

"Taller than me…..," Sans answered, "...and he looked almost like….a typical skeleton."

"So he is the older brother then," Frisk guessed.

"Actually…...he is the youngest brother of mine," Sans corrected her statement. "My family only have two children. It includes him and me….the oldest brother."

"Well, why didn't you discourage him for being a Royal Guard?" Frisk asked in curiosity.

San blushed blue cheeks in embarrassment. He explained closer to Frisk's ear, "I'm always looked down by my brother. I believed that he is the most superior brother and I usually tend to act…..childish. Brother Papyrus told me in a stern way, 'If you do anything mischievous, I will hit your back with a bone 5 times'. No kidding….when I tried to pour my favourite ketchup onto his armor, I….got that kind of punishment. I'm very sc-scared of my brother, so I am very careful with my actions."

Frisk wondered what were the positive things that Papyrus did to his brother. "Is there any good thing he does to you?"

"Yes," Sans nodded with a fade smile. "I told him that I wished to be a pun comedian…..but I have fear of thinking that people would not like it and…..stage frights. Only then, even if he doesn't like jokes as much as I do, he would encourage me to not give up my dreams. Well, he is a very well-behaved person, so if I could ever tell a joke to him, he would stay patient. Unless…...I tell jokes overtime, I could go free without punishments."

Frisk finished the topic as she looked at the bars. Suddenly, they were wide. Sans still stayed in his usual self and said, "Papyrus ordered me to make the bars the prison-style so that nobody can enter that…...but Undyne told me to make them wider to let everyone enter it. Well….I like Undyne more so I did what she told me to…"

"It just appeared out of nowhere!" Frisk exclaimed in surprise.

"...Undyne is very special…" Sans said without any good reasons.

"Hey, your favourite strawberry cake is ready!" Undyne called out as she came back to them out of nowhere, looking happy as if nothing happened. "I deactivated the puzzles around this place so that you can walk all the pathway safely!"

"Wow….she really cared about you," Sans smiled in a cute way. "After baking her cake in a soft manner and finding all the puzzle switches in a long time, she still looked very…..happy."

While walking to Snowdin, Sans looked back at Frisk with a blush on his face. He was about to say something nice to her, but felt himself shaking nervously. "Ummmm…" he said, "...would you like to stay….at my home…..?"

"But I have to escape!" Frisk replied in frustration. "That crazy goat is after me and so do your brother."

"But my home is safe," Sans convinced her kindly. He seemed to have become more confident at being socialized. But he still act weird at the way he talk.

"Yeah, it would be best if you stay underground," Undyne suggested. "My home, Waterfall, is the safest place to stay. Human temperature cannot stay under cold places like Snowdin. By the way, if Papyrus ever approach you two, I will deal with him."

Sans felt embarrassed upon hearing that. He really didn't have anything good to say.

"Don't feel blue!" Undyne encouraged the poor skeleton cheerfully. "You tried your very best. Keep a smile on your face."

Sans smiled shyly again. He really loved to hear very kind words. That's why he's with Undyne more than Papyrus.

It was a very quiet place. No monsters roaming at the north of Snowdin. Each puzzle section; the electric maze, the X-to-O puzzle, the colour titled puzzle and the swinging weapons, were all deactivated. Arriving to Snowdin, some monsters were shocked to find a dirty kid along with their favourite fish pal and the short skeleton, who just happened to hide behind Frisk as he saw them. Here, they came to Sans' house, with a pleasant smell coming from the window opened.

Entering his home was a warm welcome. Everything was neat and classy-looking. Undyne described the design as 'Papyrus' Taste of Fanciness'. The TV was a television invented from the 70s. It usually play cooking channels, live shows and anything fancy. There was a staircase of the second floor that leads to the skeletons' room. Papyrus' door had a sign that says 'Authorities Allowed' and Sans' door was filled with cute and bubbly decorations. Somehow, Sans allowed Undyne to decorate it as an 'enhancement'. That was a cabinet with trophies that belong to Papyrus and an accurate painting of the two skeletons, again made by Undyne. Sans stated that Undyne was full of creativity and used it to keep everyone happy, but his Brother considered her behaviour an insult to proper and royal people. Even when Sans said that while she was around, she still stayed positive.

An orange kitchen beside the living room had a tall stove, while everything else was normal. A strawberry cake was just sitting on a plate on the counter.

"This is your chance of getting your favourite food," Undyne winked gleefully. "A chance of finally eating your desired food after all the abuses you get from outside, you deserve a fair treatment from your new Guardian. As long as you stay with me, I will always protect you from harm who dared to harm you."

Frisk could feel tears coming out of her eyes. She never receive a great gift from a fellow creature. She thought she wouldn't get a good family and that she almost gave up her life from falling into the hole. " _Oh…._ " she said quietly as her knees went down on the floor again, getting Sans to hug her. "Thank you so much…..I thought I wouldn't get a home….."

"...I told you to thank Undyne….." Sans said, stroking her messy hair gently.

"From now on, I am your sweet Mommy," Undyne announced, "and I will let you stay in my house. Plus, I can even get your to education school. It's located at Hotlands, and that place had a Royal Scientist who happened to be a mad genius. I'll tell her to let you live and teach you everything you need to know. She can teach you any subject, easy to difficult. She knows when is the time to change the difficulty, so no worries about learning it quick. Also, while you are eating the cake, I will check outside to see if Papyrus is around and if he isn't around, I will let you come to Waterfall safely. Have fun!"

As she exited the interior, Frisk walked to the counter to take the taste of a strawberry cake for a test. It tastes very sweet and good. As a person who haven't eat it until now, she could finally lie down with a wide smile on her face. She now really, _really_ loved strawberry cakes.

"Frisk…." Sans asked. "Do you mind…...if you could come into my room….and play?"

"Sure," Frisk accepted. "We're friends after all."

Sans laughed with nerves. "Okay….follow me."

So Frisk followed Sans upstairs to his room. Inside his room was a clean and well-decorated room. The decorations were quite girly with blue flowers and cute anime-style drawings, which he mentioned about it being called as 'kawaii'. Opening the closet had a lot of exercise outfits and dresses.

"I have more comfort with…..dresses….." Sans said truthfully. "They…..fit me."

"So…" Frisk awkwardly said upon seeing dresses, "have Papyrus said anything about…...these?"

"I showed him these….." Sans responded. "...he said they don't suit my gender…...very well…..but I liked them….."

"Try one of them," Frisk dared him.

"Umm…..fine?" Sans said in confusion as he chose the sweater-like dress that was long-sleeved and knee-length.

Despite being a skeleton that had no skin and genital parts, he had to cover himself with a closet so that Frisk would not see him clothless. As he finished putting on a dress, Frisk's eyes popped out to see how pretty Sans looked in a dress. Adorable in a weird way.

Sans closed his eyes in a flattered way. "Aww….I _really_ am pretty…..nothing can change that…"

Frisk gave Sans a thumbs up. "You are right. Now I can see how close you are with Undyne. Lemme ask you a question. Do you ever date?"

Sans blushed deeper than before.

"...what?"

 **End of Chapter 2**


End file.
